Amnesia
by Wolfborg007
Summary: When Egon loses his memory in an accident. It's up the the guys to help him adapt to life around him. Unfortunatly, they get a call, about a bust that may rival Gozer. Will they be able to defeat it, with Egon down, or will they need supernatural help?
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…unfortunately.

Amnesia

Chapter 1: The Accident

"Egon, watch out!" Ray yelled, as the building started to collapse.

Egon turned, as an avalanche of dust and rubble started to come down on him. He was, unfortunately, too late, and buried. The other men looked, and became frantic.

"Shit!" Venkman swore, "Egon!"

He ran over, Ray following behind him.

"Spengs, are you alright?" Peter called, digging through the wreckage.

There was no answer, and they became more concerned as the seconds went by.

"Hey, I found him!" Winston called, pulling the blonde man from the ruins.

Egon was defiantly unconscious, his glasses were slightly cracked, and he was bloodied from head to toe.

"Is he alive?" Ray asked, worry written all over his face.

Peter took a pulse,

"Yeah, he's alive, but I don't think he will be for long, if we don't get him medical treatment." He said.

"I'll go and call the hospital for an ambulance." Winston said, running towards the nearest building or phone he could find.

"We'll stay with Spengs here, and hope that he doesn't hie on us." Ray said.

Peter was sitting on the ground.

"C'mon Spengs, it's not nice to scare Dr. Venkman like this…Wake up please." Peter said, trying to rouse his wounded comrade.

Sooner than they thought, the clangor of an ambulance echoed, and relief filled their systems.

Egon was still unconscious, but he was in better care now.

Peter rode in the ambulance with Egon, while Ray and Winston took Ecto-1.

As they got to the hospital, they tried to rush into the ER, but were stopped.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. It would danger his health." The doctor said, " I must insist that you wait here, in the waiting room."

Peter heard Ray groan softly, but he nodded.

"Just take good care of him. He means a lot to us." He said.

"I'm sure he does, and we'll do our best to heal him." She replied, as she nodded her head and headed inside.

"I should've been watching…" Peter said, "This never would've happened."

"Look, we could go on and on with blame, but it wasn't in our control. We have more important things to concentrate on." Winston said.

"Yeah, we should call Janine, and tell her we're gonna be late." Ray said.

"DO you know what Janine would do to you, if she found out that Egon may be dying! We'd have the Revenge of Godzilla on our hands!" Peter said.

"Still, it's her right to know what is going on. She's part of the team after all." Ray answered.

'Yeah, but who's gonna call her?" Peter asked.

Ray and Winston exchanged glances, nodded, and both looked at Peter.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked, "Oh no…Oh fine, I'll call her…"

He sighed, and walked to a nearby payphone.

Dialing the number, he listened as the phone rang, and was answered.

"Ghostbuster headquarters, how may I help you?" Janine asked.

"Uh…Janine?" Peter asked, feebly on the phone.

"Where are you guys? You're much later than you should be. Is Egon alright?" she asked, anxiously.

Peter gulped.

"She had to ask…" he thought to himself.

"That's why we're late…you see, a building fell, and we're at the hospital…and…"

Before he could finish, Janine spoke up.

"I'll be right over!" she said, before hanging up the phone.

Peter paused for a while, but then hung up the phone as well. He headed back, as Ray and Winston looked at him expectantly.

"So, what did she way? Since your head is still attached to your body, I suppose she took it very well." Winston said.

"She's coming over." Peter said, "And she sounded terribly worried about it."

"I hope he lives…Not only for our sake, but for her. If he dies, I don't know what we'd do, but we would have her wrath and guilt upon our shoulders." Ray said.

The doctor then came out.

"How is he?" Peter asked, shooting out of his chair.


	2. Adapting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…unfortunately.

Amnesia

Chapter 2: Adapting

She smiled.

"He'll be fine, but we'll have to see his condition when he wakes up. He's sleeping in his room now." She said.

The three men sighed.

"Thank-you." Ray said, "We don't know what we would have done if he hadn't made it."

"Well, he was defiantly a fighter, but you got him here just in time." She answered.

"Well, at least he's fine, and he'll live to be smothered by Janine another day." Peter joked.

They all laughed, and sat down.

Janine then came bursting into the waiting room.

"Where's Egon?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine." Winston explained, "He's sleeping, and we can't visit him until eight o'clock."

"Alright," she said, sitting next to Peter, "Are you sure that he's okay?"

"We're positive. The doctor told us." Ray said.

"Okay." She answered, settling into the chair.

About an hour later, eight o'clock struck, and the four were eager t see their partner.

"Hey Spengs, are you awake?" Peter asked, nudging his shoulder.

A small murmur erupted from the scientist's lips, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Man Egon, someone must really like you up there…" Winston said.

"Egon, is that you?" Ray asked, lightheartedly.

Egon jumped, and sat up stiff as a board.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Stop kidding Spengs; it's us, Peter, Ray, and Winston!" Peter said.

Egon shook his head.

"I'm not sure I understand. Those names don't faze me. I don't recognize them." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. I don't know you." Egon said.

Ray, Peter and Winston all looked at each other.

"You mean, you don't even recognize her?" Peter asked, pointing to Janine.

Egon shook his head again.

"No, but she is pretty though." He said, giving her a small smile.

Janine blushed, but looked for the doctor.

She then entered, at Janine's calls.

"So, is everything alright?" she asked, entering the room.

"He doesn't remember a thing!" Please don't tell me he has amnesia." Janine said.

The doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it must be. We can perform a few more tests, but I'm positive that he has amnesia. He had an injury to the head, which must've caused it... There's nothing I can do, we can only hope that he gets better and regains his memory, but if he doesn't, just introduce him again." She explained.

Peter couldn't help but moan.

"We have to re-teach all that science! That's crazy! He's smarter than we are!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well then, just hope that maybe he'll regain back his memory." She said, "But I have a feeling that if you try to call him back, he'll regain his knowledge back. He survived after all. I don't think you should give up hope."

She checked her watch.

"Oh, I have to go. He can go home, but please contact me if anything goes wrong." She said, writing her phone number on a piece of paper. She handed it to Peter, and she left.

The four looked back to Egon, who kept his glances on Janine.

"Well Egon, since you don't know us, we'll have to tell you, won't we?" Peter said, "I'm Peter Venkman. We met in collage, but obviously you don't know that. This is Ray Stantz, and this is Winston Zeddemore. Oh, and I almost forgot. That's Janine Melnitz."

"Well, it's great meeting you all. I'm Egon, right?" Egon asked.

"Yes, you're Egon Spengler, one of our best friends." Winston said.

Janine went over and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"You were in an accident, and we were all so worried about you." She said.

Egon then almost seemed to melt into her hug, and he put his arms around her.

"Well, I guess you tow are together…" Peter said a lack of seriousness in his voice.

"Really, you mean…?" Egon asked.

Peter gave him a smile.

Egon grinned, and let go of her.

"Maybe he won't get better. I kinda like the new Egon." Janine said.

"Well, you don't feel dumb around him anymore…" Peter joked.

"What are you talking about? It's like the Egon we used to know and love is missing. Remember you guys, Egon makes all the gadgets we've got, and he's always been there to help us. It's not fair that you guys shrug it off so casually." Ray said, becoming defensive.

Winston nodded,

"I couldn't agree more, Ray." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Egon just continued to look at them, in a child-like manner.

"Well Egon, how are you feeling, since we never got to ask." Winston questioned.  
" I guess I'm feeling alright, a bit sore though, but I'm wondering why you guys are still here." He answered.

"We told you, you're our friend, but you don't remember us." Ray said, "You see a building fell on top of you, and as Janine said, we thought you were gonna die."

"Yeah, we were defiantly worried sick about you." Janine said.

"Defiantly." Peter said.

"Yeah, Peter had a heart attack…" Winston joked.

Peter scowled at him.

"Well, I was worried…" he answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I think I understand, but it'd help if I could remember." Egon said.

"It's alright, Spengs, just get better, okay?" Peter said.

Egon smiled.

"I'll try my hardest." He answered.

"That's all we can ask for, pal." Winston said, patting him on the back.

"Well, Dr. Spengler, you can go. You're fine, besides your amnesia." The doctor said.

Egon grinned, but seemed slightly nervous.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked childishly.

"With us, of course! We're not going to let you out on your own until you get better." Ray said, chuckling.

"Well then, I guess it sounds like a plan to me." Peter said, "Get dressed, and we'll wait for you."

Egon looked slightly confused for a while, but then after Peter showed him where his clothes were, he was ready before they knew it.

Before they left the room, Egon stopped. A winged tabby cat sat on his bed.

"Guys, is that your cat?" he asked.

They looked back, but the cat was gone.

"What did you say, Egon?" Ray asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just get going…" Egon said, shrugging it off.

They headed outside, and showed him Ecto-1.

"So, this is your car?" Egon asked, examining the outside, "It looks like a hearse…"

"No, it's an ambulance, trust me, and she's in perfect condition." Ray said, proudly.

"It seems safe…" Egon said, half-heartedly.

"Oh come on, it's just a car, not a space shuttle!" Peter said, "It's alright."

They helped Egon into the car, and he shivered slightly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Winston asked.

"I'm…fine…" Egon answered.

"Hold on, I have to ask Janine something." Peter said, getting out of the car.

He whispered something to her, and she got out of her car, as Peter got in.

She walked over, and sat next to Egon.

"Egon, are you okay?" she asked, leaning against him.

As Ecto-1 started, Egon jumped at the sound of the engine.

"Chill out, man. It's just the car." Winston said.

"Oh, right…" Egon said, "I knew that…"

He settled next to Janine, a bit closer, probably for his own comfort.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Calm down, you're like a lost puppy…" she said.

"I'm not sure that I follow." He replied.

"Well you're so nervous and anxious." She explained.

"Oh…" he said.

They felt the car stop in a few minutes.

"We're home." Winston said, as Ray got out of the car.

Janine helped Egon out, as Peter pulled up with Janine's pink car.

"So, this is where you live…" Eon said, "It doesn't look very secure."

"It's fine. Come on in." Ray said, helping him in.

"I liked Egon a lot better when he didn't have amnesia…" Winston muttered, "Oh well, what can we do?"

He shrugged off the feeling and followed after Egon and Ray.

Peter and Janine followed in soon after. The five ordered some pizza, and settled down.

"Egon!" Slimer cried happily, bringing the frightened scientist into a slimy embrace.

"A ghost!" Egon exclaimed, "I've heard about these!"

"You've also busted quite a few of them, but you don't remember that either…" Peter said, "This is Slimer, he's kinda like a 'Family Pet'"

"Yeah, there's no need to be afraid of him. He's real friendly." Ray said.

"I'll take your word for it, but you're the Ghostbusters, right? I read it off your car." Egon said.

"We are the Ghostbusters. You can't forget the brains." Peter said.

"Alright, but why do you have a ghost living with you?" Egon asked.

Peter sighed.

"Ray, do you still have that news documentary on Slimer?" he asked.

Ray pondered it for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure we taped it, but Egon had organized the tapes, so I'm not sure where it is…" Ray answered.

"Spengs, are you trying to make my life hard?" Peter joked.

"I don't think so, but I'm sorry for any inconveniences. I might have caused. I…" Egon started, but Peter interrupted.

"Spengs, it was only a joke." Peter said.

"Alright…I knew that…" Egon replied stiffly.

"Anyway, I guess I'll have to tell it from the beginning…" Peter said, sighing.

Ray then ran in with the tape in hand.

"Peter, I found it!" he called joyfully.

"Obviously Ray, but thanks a lot. You just saved me a lot of breath." Peter said, pushing in the tape in the machine.

They watched the news cast, and Egon seemed to be amazed.

"Well, that was quite interesting. I wish I could've been there." He said.

"You were there, Spengs. You just don't remember." Peter said, his frustration becoming obvious.

"Oh, that's right…" Egon said, "I forgot."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Spengs, you really gotta get your memory back…" he said, "You're not the Vulcan you used to be."

"I wish that I could remember…Peter, right?" Egon asked, becoming frustrated himself.

"Yes Egon, I'm Peter. " Peter said, in a tone which sounded like he was talking to a four-year-old child.

"I can tell that my amnesia upsets you, and it makes you angry, it's just that…"

"Egon, its okay…I'm okay… I just want you to get better. "Peter interrupted again.

He gave Egon a smile, as he turned to meet Ray.

Ray (who had been listening to the conversation the entire time) gave Egon a smile as well.

"Egon, when I'm finished patching up Ecto-1's radiator, I'll take you to the library. Maybe you'll get some memories back." Ray said.

Egon looked at Ray.

"Sure, I'd enjoy that. Maybe Janine could come along?" Egon suggested hopefully.

"Why not? I'll finish up, and you can go ask her." Ray said.

Egon beamed, and went off to find Janine.

"It's like he's an elementary school kid, again." Ray thought to himself.


	3. An Important Call

Disclaimer: I don't own them…and blah, blah, blah…You know this stuff already….

Amnesia

Chapter 3: An Important Call

Meanwhile, Egon literally ran down the stairs, stopping at Peter's desk. He collected himself in a somewhat stately manner, and then walked up to her desk. He was determined to impress her

"Hello Janine." He said.

Janine put down whatever paper work she was doing and glanced up at him.

"Why, hello Egon." She replied, giving him a smirk.

He couldn't help but gulp at the sight of her smile.

Peter (unknowing to them) looked on.

"Spengs doesn't have his test tubes and slime to save him this time." He thought, chuckling.

"Well," Egon said, "Would you like to go t to the library with Ray and me?"

"Well, I would love to, but would Dr. Venkman and Winston mind? Janine asked, looking up at Peter.

Egon looked up at Peter with puppy-eyes.

"Argh, alright, just stop with those darn puppy eyes!" Peter said.

Janine smiled, and took Egon's hand.

Egon had a sudden feeling that he was being watched. A cat's shadow flashed across his field of vision. He stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Egon, are you alright?" Janine asked.

"I'm fine." He said, uneasily.

The pair got into Ecto-1, as they spotted Ray bolting down the stairs.

He got into the driver's seat, totally out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late." Ray panted, "I had to change my clothes."

"It's okay" Janine said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's fine." Egon added.

Ray then started the car.

"Are you gonna be okay, Egon?" Ray asked.

Egon nodded

"I'll be fine." He said casually.

"Alright, we're off." Ray said, pulling out of the firehouse.

They drove silently for two minutes, and pulled into the library parking lot.

"Okay Egon, you can relax now, and stop gripping the seat. The car is parked." Ray said.

Egon loosened his death grip on the car's grey interior.

Janine just giggled.

"Calm down, Egon. I never knew your memory loss would make you so jumpy." She said comfortingly.

He looked at Janine, and took a deep breath.

"At least I'm getting used to it..." he said, getting out of the car.

Janine gave him a smile, as they walked into the building. Ray followed close behind.

"Where would I find a book on fungus?" he asked.

"Here Egon, I'll help you." Janine said, leading him to a large wooden book case, littered in different colored books of all sizes and thicknesses.

"Thanks Janine." Egon said, scanning the shelves.

He grabbed several books, went to a nearby table, and started to read.

"At least he can read…" Janine said to herself.

Ray plopped down next to her, several copies of "Spooks Illustrated" in his hand.

"Well, theoretically, he only lost his memory from the past 6 years. He has basic skills, and his personality." Ray explained.

"Well, that's good. I'd hate it if he lost his personality." Janine said.

She looked at Egon, who was reading the same book he had chose last week. She leaned against him, and he looked at her softly.

A librarian then walked over.

"Mr. Stantz?" she asked, "There's a phone call for you, and it sounds kind of urgent."

Ray stood.

"I'll be right back, Janine. Watch after Egon, until I get back." He said, following the librarian.

"I wonder if the guys are okay…" Janine said, worry in her tone of voice.

Egon looked up from his book,

"Where did Ray go?" he asked innocently.

"Ray had to make a phone call, he'll be right back." She said.

Egon nodded, but looked intently at her.

"Something doesn't feel right…" he said, "I think they're going to get themselves into trouble…"

"Egon, are you sure?" Janine asked, shocked by what he just said.

"Yes, I'm, sure. They're up against something big, and I don't know if they can handle it…" he said frantically...

"Well, we better wait until Ray gets back." Janine said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ray then ran back.

"Ray, what's the matter?" Janine asked, fearing the worst.

"Peter and Winston are going on a bust, but the readings are off the scale! I have to go." He said.

"Are you sure Peter was reading it correctly?" Janine asked doubtfully.

"Well, I can't be sure about that, but we need to take care of this, in case the readings are correct." Ray explained.

"Take me with you!" Egon said, stepping forward.

"Egon, no! You don't even have your memory back! There's no way that you could bust ghosts!" Janine said.

"I don't care. Just tell me how to use the equipment, and I'll help you. You guys are in some serious danger!" Egon argued.

"But…" Ray started.

"No buts, Ray. Take me with you." Egon said, fire appearing in his eyes.

"Alright…" Ray said reluctantly, "Janine, when we get to the spot, stay in Ecto-1. This ghost may be on the Gozer scale. We can't take anymore chances, or have any more accidents."

Janine agreed.

"Just be careful, all of you. I may just be your secretary, but that doesn't mean that I don't care." She said.

"Alright…well, let's go. Egon, I'll explain how to use the proton pack on the way there." Ray said.


	4. Angels and Demons

Disclaimer: I only own Ariel and Kalakei in this chapter. None of the others….

Amnesia

Chapter 4: Angels and Demons

The three walked quickly to Ecto-1, and were swiftly off.

Ray told Egon the steps to using a proton pack, as Ecto-1's siren screamed.

Peter and Winston were at the sight already.

"Ray, you have the proton packs, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, they're in the back." Ray said, putting on his own pack.

"Egon, what are you doing here?" Winston asked, startled, "Ray, what are you thinking!"

"I'm sorry. He was going to turn into a Terror Dog and bite my head off!" Ray exclaimed.

"It's my fault, I had a bad feeling about this, and I had to help you guys." Egon said.

"Spengs, as your friend, I really don't suggest that you participate in this bust. GO in the car, with Janine." Peter said.

"No Peter, I always helped you guys, I think…and I'm not going to leave because of a small memory loss." Egon replied.

"Ray, has he gotten into your Star Trek videos, recently?" Peter asked.

"No, why?" Ray asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, no reason…" Peter said, "Let's just go in and bust this thing!"

"Right!" They all said, charging up their proton packs.

The hum of the packs was the only sound.

"Let's go in." Egon said bravely.

He walked in, the other three following. They heard a rough laughter that came from the darkness, in the abandoned warehouse.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" the voice asked.

"Well, yeah." Peter said sarcastically, "We _are_ the Ghostbusters."

The creature laughed.

"That's it! Well, leave now, or meet your fate!" the creature warned.

"We aren't leaving until you're ass is outta here, and in our containment unit!" Winston shouted.

"You can't even see me! How can you defeat something that you can't even visualize?" the creature asked mockingly.

"Well, we can make up for that." Ray said, grabbing a flashlight from his belt.

The creature laughed again, much louder this time.

"You think that…toy, can help you?" the creature asked, "I, am the mighty Fire Demon, Kalakei! I aid the devil himself, in the conquest for evil!"

"It doesn't matter, we'll defeat you!" Egon said.

"Fine, come…Try to capture me, but you must play for your souls!" Kalakei said.

"Hold on, buddy. I like my soul!" Peter said, growing nervous.

"Fine, you'll play for one soul. You may choose out of your group." Kalakei said, "You have five minutes."

"Okay, we gotta move. Let's suck this guy into the box before he does anything." Peter said, "I don't want to lose my soul."

"Well, none of us do, Peter! We gotta work together! He's just playing with our heads. Don't you see? He's putting us against each other." Winston said.

"I'd agree with Winston, but let's play his game, and try to find a weak spot." Egon said.

"We still don't know what he looks like, though! It's dark, and we only have his voice, but it sounds like he's everywhere! We'll never find him!" Ray added.

"Well, we'll ask him to show himself. I mean, he's a Fire Demon after all. What's he worried about?" Peter asked ironically.

"Time is up!" Kalakei said, in his booming voice, "Now, whose soul is at risk?"

"It hasn't been five minutes yet!" Peter protested.

"Who ever said, that evil was fair?" Kalakei answered, "Now answer my question!"

"All of our souls are at risk." Egon said, "We won't put only one of our friends in danger."

"Very well, foolish mortals. Prepare to meet your fate. You have all the time in the world, but if I do kill you, obviously you have lost your soul." Kalakei explained.

"First, could we see what you look like?" Ray asked, "As a demon, you should have no fear of showing us your true form."

Kalakei was silent for a while.

"Very well." He said, "I will show you my true form."

A bright light shielded them, and blocked their sigh. But after a while, the light died down, revealing a black dragon with a wolf's head.

"This is my true form." Kalakei said, "I am a giant Telgar. There are only two in existence, in all 1,475 dimensions. But now, since you have seen me, I must give you an agonizing death."

"Well, we're ready for you." Egon said, holding up his gun. A beam of light shot out, as Egon pulled the trigger. It his Kalakei straight in the chest, but he didn't waver.

"That's all you've got?" Kalakei asked.

He brought up a clawed hand, struck Egon with great force, causing him to slam into a nearby wall.

"Egon!" the three remaining Ghostbusters cried out.

"Who's next?" Kalakei asked, with a dark chuckle.

The trio looked at the demon, with grief and anger in their eyes.

"What have you done to Egon, you monster!" Peter demanded.

"I told you before that your souls were on the line." The demon said.

Peter choked back a sob as tears started to rush down Ray and Winston's faces.

"So, he's dead?" Ray asked to no one in particular.

"So, that's your game? Tormenting people…People like us? You wanted us to come here, didn't you? You came to capture us!" Peter said, his voice broken.

"Your souls mean nothing to me, but my master is pleased when I bring them to his humble abode." Kalakei said, as he broke into wolfish laughter.

"Hold on, you guys, he's not dead yet!" a female voice called.

"Janine, is that you?" Ray asked.

"No, I'm Ariel. The Lion of God." She said.

The three turned, and saw the winged tabby. They stared in awe.

"What are you doing here?" Winston asked.

"Well, the big guy saw how you were getting your butts kicked, and sent me to help. Besides, I'm Egon's guardian Angel." Ariel replied coolly.

"You can't be real. I'm not picking up any readings!" Ray exclaimed.

"We guardian angels can block readings and instruments like that." Ariel said, "Now, I'm going to take care of this creature, while you guys check on Egon."

The three nodded, as Ariel transformed into a huge, golden lion.

"Kalakei! You will pay for your sins against these innocent heroes!" Arial roared.

Kalakei looked at her, certain unease in his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Condemn me to eternal darkness?" Kalakei mocked," I already am part of that darkness!"

"No, but you will be sent back, from whence you came, and never allowed to return to the human world, or your soul will be obliterated!" She threatened.

Kalakei bard his six inch fangs at the lion, and they started to duel fiercely.

Meanwhile, Peter, Ray and Winston were gathered by Egon's unconscious form.

"Spengs, come on! We need you here, and we can't almost lose you again! Besides, you're missing all the action!" Peter said.

He looked back to see Ariel, her jaws latched onto one of Kalakei's scaled wings.

He roared in pain, trying to shake her off. Then with a great force, Ariel shook her head, and let go of Kalakei. He crashed onto the floor, with such a loud thud, that all the pigeons in the rafters flew out in a frenzy.

She then went into a trance-like state, and her eyes started to glow a greenish light, and a mighty wind rushed into the building.

"By my power, and the power of the heavens above, I condemn thee to thou origin, for the time until the stars collapse from the skies, and the Behemoth is defeated by the man of light!" Ariel chanted, as a white light burst from her mouth, and Kalakei disappeared in a roaring agony.


	5. Return of the Past

Disclaimer: I only own Ariel now…none of the others, but who really bothers to read these Disclaimers, anyway?

Amnesia

Chapter 5: Return of the Past

Ariel then collapsed to the ground. She was once again a small winged tabby cat. Once Winston was sure that the coast was clear, he ran over and picked up the exhausted cat.

"Hold on, I must restore Egon's soul. It's not his time." She said weakly, a bolt of colored lightning coming out of her claw, and Egon's eyes opened.

"Whoa, where am I?" he asked, holding his head, "Peter, Ray, Winston? What am I doing in my street clothes?"

They all hugged him, and Ariel just smiled.

"Hello Egon." She said, jumping out of Winston's arms and into Egon's lap.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Egon, I can't believe you don't remember me! It's me…"

"Ariel!" he exclaimed, hugging the cat, "I thought you were killed, but that car!"

"I was, Egon, but I'm your guardian angel." She purred.

"You know her?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ariel was my kitten when I was young. Sixteen years old, I think. She was hit by a car, and died at the Vet's office, but that was over twenty years ago." He explained.

"Wow, that's sad." Winston said, "In a moving kinda way."

"Hold on, "Egon said, seeing the proton packs, "Were we on a bust?"

"Hey, you got you memory back!" Ray exclaimed.

"I don't think I ever lost it, but my mind is a bit blank." Egon said.

"Well, at least you're not a mindless zombie anymore." Ray said.

"It's good to have you back." Winston said, "We thought we'd lost you."

Egon smiled,

"Well, I'm glad." Egon said, stroking Ariel's fur.

Her tail swished contently, in the air, as she continued to purr loudly.

"Egon, I missed you. I didn't mean to run into the road, but I saw a squirrel run into the yard and that car came out of nowhere!" Ariel apologized.

"It's alright." Egon said, "But how long can you stay?"

"Not long. I'm sorry." She said, " I wish I could stay longer, I really missed being in your arms, but the Big guy needs me, but now that Kalakei is gone, I can savor the comfort."

They sat silently for a while, resting, and enjoying each other's company.

Ariel then stood up.

"I have to go, I'm being summoned." She said, spreading her feathered wings, "I'll continue to watch over you. I promise."

She then leaped, and disappeared into a few colorful sparkles.

Egon stared into the emptiness of the warehouse.

Winston, Ray and Peter looked at him, with much sympathy.

"Are you okay? I know it's hard, but you've got us, right?" Winston asked.

Egon stood up, and smirked.

"Of course, but right now, I can tell that things are gonna be much better from now on." Egon said.

"Good, 'cause we just got a call from Janine. A class five poltergeist has been ravaging candy at a local newspaper stand!" Ray said, running outside.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go bust 'im!" Peter said.

Winston followed, but Egon stood for a while, staring into the warehouse.

"Egon, are you coming?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, of course." Egon said, walking out of the building.

The End!

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. Thanks a lot!


End file.
